Havok
Alex Summers is the lost younger brother of Scott Summers. He's currently teaching at the same school as his brother. He is currently attending college for Geophysics, and teaching for credit at Xavier's Institute. Havok is a member of the X-Men, him and his brother have a complicated relationship. In some ways, they are bickering brothers and in others ways they can depend on each other whole-heartedly. While Cyclops is conservative, Havok is lighter, but both are stubborn as all get out. Background Alexander Summers was born in Honolulu Hawaii. He is the second son of Major Christopher Summers, a United States Airforce test pilot, and his wife Katherine Anne Summers. Alex grew up in Anchorage Alaska. His father took the family out for a flight in the family airplane, but it came under attack by an unknown ship. As the plane caught fire and began to crash, the parents fastened Alex and Scott into a parachute and pushed them from the place in hopes that they would survive. The chute caught fire on the way down even though the Summers brothers survived, they sustained some injuries. Scott fell into a coma and spent most of his childhood at an orphanage. Alex, on the other hand, was adopted almost immediately and went to live with his foster family. Alex was raised by the Blandings, whose son, Todd, had died in a car accident. They tried to make Alex fit into the image of their son, and he did is best to. But when the boy responsible for Todd's death kidnapped Alex and his foster sister, Haley, Alex manifested his powers for the first time, incinerating the boy. This, of course, caught the attention of an evil mutant geneticist named Mister Sinister. Sinister was obsessed with the Summers bloodline in an attempt to create the ultimate mutant. He was both eager and surprised that Alex's potential was greater than that of his brother Scott, despite the fact that Alex had little to no control over his powers. Sinister placed psi-blocks on both Alex and Haley's minds, causing them to forget what had happened that night when they were kidnapped. Alex went on to study at his local high school, eventually graduating and enrolling in Empire State University to study Geophysics. It was there that he met the X-Men and learned that Cyclops is his biological brother Scott. His mutant powers manifested themselves again when he was kidnapped by the Living Pharaoh, who thought that Alex was the only being able to rival his own powers. The two shared the same cosmic energy absorbing abilites, though in reverse proportion to each other. Pharoah locked Alex in a shielded cell to absorb energy from him, transforming himself into the Living Monolith. The X-Men fought him and was fighting a loosing battle against Monolith until Alex managed to free himself, and the Monolith turned back into Living Pharaoh. Alex's mutant power, at first, only seemed to manifest itself when he was in dire danger. Acting more like a reflex than an concious effort on his part. He was unable to control it, and was afraid of the awesome power that he generated. However, Alex was later captured by Larry Trask, who was bent on controlling or eradicating all mutants. Trash fashioned a costume for Alex that helped him control his powers and gave him the codename Havok. After Trask was defeated, Alex joined the X-men, keeping the codename Havok. In a battle, Havok, at this time was unable to control his mutant abilities, and tried to kill himself by releasing his full power all at once. The resulting explosion buried him in rubble, nearly killing him. Aware of the connection between Xavier and Lykos, the X-Men rushed Havok to Dr. Lykos' Manhattan office, believing he was the only physician they could trust with the knowledge that Havok was a mutant. After treating Havok's wounds, Lykos began using his equipment to drain life energy from him. It was the first time Lykos had deal with a superhuman and when he drained Havok he transformed into a winged reptilian beast calling himself Sauron. The energy corrupted Sauron and made him evil, though he kept his human intelligence. There was a battle between the monster and the X-Men in which the team managed to defeat him when Havok woke up and Sauron became Lykos again. Alex would gain a greater degree of control of his powers and return to the Xavier Institute to resume his duties of teacher, mentor, and X-Man. Personality Alex is the polar opposite to his brother in many ways. He's friendly, outgoing, and likes to crack jokes. He seems comfortable in his own skin, carrying himself with a degree of self-confidence that Scott sometimes lacks. He can be a very like-able guy, even getting along with Wolverine. However what Alex hides is that he's riddled with guilt for having left Scott behind all those years at the orphanage, and not being able to get anyone to help him. When alone, he tends to brood, much like his brother, but strives to be better than what he feels like he is. Unlike Scott, there aren't many lines that he won't cross to accomplish his goals. He won't hurt people that he cares about, and he'll do what he can to protect both mutants and humans, but if the job calls for a little property damage, he's just fine with that. As far as the law goes, he sees it as a guideline. The real world can be a harsh place, and since the government is so hell bent on persecuting mutants, he doesn't have much respect for it or it's officials Alex has a sort of natural charisma that makes people like him and gives him good leadership qualities. He'd be the first to comfort a teammate or to offer his help should one of them need it. He is the kind of man that would willingly walk into a dangerous situation if one of the x-men should need him to. He is calm in the most stressful situations and able to keep his head and think through difficult situations. If he had been born without powers, he would have most liklely taken on a job that serves and protects others, such as law enforcement Alex is the polar opposite to his brother in many ways. He's friendly, outgoing, and likes to crack jokes. He seems comfortable in his own skin, carrying himself with a degree of self-confidence that Scott sometimes lacks. He can be a very like-able guy, even getting along with Wolverine. However what Alex hides is that he's riddled with guilt for having left Scott behind all those years at the orphanage, and not being able to get anyone to help him. When alone, he tends to brood, much like his brother, but strives to be better than what he feels like he is. Unlike Scott, there aren't many lines that he won't cross to accomplish his goals. He won't hurt people that he cares about, and he'll do what he can to protect both mutants and humans, but if the job calls for a little property damage, he's just fine with that. As far as the law goes, he sees it as a guideline. The real world can be a harsh place, and since the government is so hell bent on persecuting mutants, he doesn't have much respect for it or it's officials. Alex has a sort of natural charisma that makes people like him and gives him good leadership qualities. He'd be the first to comfort a teammate or to offer his help should one of them need it. He is the kind of man that would willingly walk into a dangerous situation if one of the x-men should need him to. He is calm in the most stressful situations and able to keep his head and think through difficult situations. If he had been born without powers, he would have most liklely taken on a job that serves and protects others, such as law enforcement. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-11-18 - A New Kind of Homecoming - Alex and Scott have a heart-to-heart talk, Summers style (basically, things are messed up as per usual). *2012-01-13 - Bong Has Rung and Ducks Amuck - Doctor Bong makes a flying castle and unleashes a horde of ninja ducks against the Avengers and the X-Men. And just when you thought it was safe to stop taking you anti-psychotics.. (MTV: 2012-01-13 - The Bong Has Rung) *2012-03-20 - The Bad Guy - The Summers brother speak about pushing the kids too much, and the potentially dangerous Creek. *2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska - The Summers Brothers are caught by something Sinister this way comes. *2012-04-30 - Alex Can Cook? - Alex manages not to set off fire alarms. Talk centers around Creek's issues and TJ's not buying it. *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Beware the Jabberwock - Supergirl, Havok, Jellybean, Natasha and Lady Blackhawk find themselves in Wonderland, fighting with card guards, the Jabberwocky, and each other! *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken